Golden Rule
by Akely
Summary: There are lot of things he ignores about China, especially now because she's all grown up and strange. But maybe he should worry about his own feelings first, good thing the ship captain Princess Soyo is there to help...


Sougo punches Kagura, he makes sure to extend his fist and twist his torso towards her for maximal damage but then she easily dodges with a summersault, he knows that and is ready for the incoming flying kick.

But it never happens. His fist continues his trajectory, and she's dodging like usual too— it's just that a soft stuff appears suddenly and the next thing he knows, Kagura's wringing herself in pain on the ground.

"The fuck," she curses and he can see tears forming in the corner of her eyes, "that hurts!"

"Did you get fatter?" He asks and stares at his left hand— his dominant one, and wonders, "It was soft. If you're pregnant you shouldn't fight or are you ovulating right now? That would explain the pain. Do you Yatos become fat when having periods?"

She's red and refuses to look at him, she looks humiliated and he doesn't like the way her eyes stray away from him because he's not that ugly, "It wasn't the stomach?"

She narrows her eyes and now she's glaring at him, "You're the worst virgin of the world," she gets up and says while holding her heart. Sougo is good at aiming, but injuring her heart with only a fist…? It doesn't sound possible, but he can't think of anything else.

"Are you in love with me or something?" He keeps his face as poker-faced as possible, lest she notices the warm spreading on his cheeks.

"I hope you never get a girlfriend."

She mutters with a somewhat bitter tone he doesn't hear often and she walks away, it looks like she's tired and angry with him but he can't fathom way. They fight and hurt each a lot, it's natural and part of their sparring but these days she doesn't appear as often as before and it makes him feel odd. She easily gets angry with him, in the olden days he could steal back her attention with a "hey ugly monkey" but nowadays she's learned to ignore boys.

"What the hell is wrong with her, anyway? She kicked my XXX many times, too. Maybe she really has her period."

* * *

"And he said a period joke, can you believe it?" Kagura wants to scream to the world, "I'll really make him bleed from his bladder! What's wrong with him anyway, he doesn't get signals even if I do my best."

"Okita-san is less experimented than you think," Soyo laughs sweetly. Six months, intense romance reading and still not any results. "Maybe you should be more direct, Kagura-chan. Like usual."

"It's not like he's innocent either! I've seen him sharing p*rn with Gin-chan. And walking around Yoshiwara. And playing with girls."

"You must really love him."

"He doesn't even see me as a girl anyway. It's always monkey, piggy and brat and snot girl— "

"To confuse _this_ and _that_ , I have to admit that he's worse than I thought," Soyo sighs and pats her best friend's shoulders. "It's okay, I'll handle him for you but he might act weird afterward. I mean, men are idiots."

"They suck." Kagura pauses a moment, her face brightens up in a desperate glimmer, "But I love him."

"I'll do something, you can count on me."

* * *

"Okita-san?" Soyo calls the officer but he doesn't answer: his eyes drift towards her an instant before turning back to the sky. He's sloppier than usual and drops the formalities.

"What?"

"Are you disappointed I'm not Kagura-chan?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, she's been moody that's all." He closes his eyes and Soyo definitely knows what he's thinking about, who he is thinking about. "Are you sure she's not pregnant?"

"What if I said yes?" Okita suddenly rises stiff and straight from the bench, his brain can't even translate everything correctly. Then it hits him. "Who? Is that brat seriously fighting with spawn in the stomach?"

"Well, there are a lot of guys who confessed to her."

"She rejects all of them."

Soyo smiles at his instant reply, "Sometimes Kagura-chan drink. I always have Nobume-chan accompany her but maybe she went all alone, heartbroken women are easy targets after all."

"Heartbroken? What, did she not receive her pocket money from Boss?" He scoffs, but then he can't explain why his heart stings and he wants to destroy something. Right now. "Did she fall so low as to be in love? Get knocked up by a stranger? Don't joke."

His words sound angrier and angrier as time flows, it feels wrong, this China girl he's known since early eighteen in love, and pregnant with a random man?

"No." She shakes her head, "But she's heartbroken. It's stupid but the guy won't notice her, well, not the way Kagura-chan wants to. It's a shame, Okita-san, don't you think? She knows him for four years, they see each other often but he doesn't even see her as a woman. She's really angry you know?"

"What kind of man doesn't notice her? She wears less and less clothes that even Hijikata-san tries to reason her, that's something for an Otaku like him." He remembers a particular dress, the white long one with high slits and hungry eyes following.

"Yeah, this man is clueless."

" _Asshole_."

Soyo almost chokes out but quickly regains her poise, before she can explode of laughter, " _Hmm,"_ she hums in agreement. "He even confused her stomach and breasts, but she always wears the prettiest dresses for him and he never compliments her. _He's truly a clueless asshole_ , isn't he Okita-san?" She smiles, but it's not the kind smile type.

Okita feels a threatening mood weighing on him, the princess is storm whenever China is in the matter. Maybe this is Okita Sougo's Disappreciation Week, and his ranking will drop as low as Henpeita's. The world seems to be against him.

"Okita-san?"

"What?"

"Go apologize, and never make period jokes again. They're not funny." Her red flan flies right next to his cheeks, some blood dripping from the cut. "If you don't make her happy then I'll find someone else who will."

He doesn't really understand himself or China as of late, so he doesn't know why he's running or where to.

But really, he feels like he should go and ask her if he can see her in the white Qipao again because she's beautiful with it and maybe, he could ask her for some sukonbu date too. First of all, he makes a mental note to himself;

no more period jokes.

* * *

That's a really stupid fic, but I had fun writing it. I need something before my finals start lol  
I wanted to write about Soyo, too, as she's someone important for Kagura. Next I'll go with Saito or Nobume?


End file.
